raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eds and Me, Chapter Two
To read the first chapter of this story, go to The Eds and Me. 12:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 2 The day wasn't all that bad, I couldn't complain much. Even though I was late to some of my classes, I was excused and greeted with a smile from every teacher. Fitting in wasn't as hard as I thought, most of the kids were open to talk and greeted me as if they'd known me for years. I managed to stay away from the people Kevin warned me about, but I was still curious about the students I avoided. The school day was almost over, just one more class. During lunch, Nazz looked over my schedule and color coded classes using a highlighter. The classes in pink were in the A hallway, blue were in B, and green were in C. It made things so much easier. My last class was in the C hallway, which seemed to be on the other side of the world. I managed to get there on time, just as the bell rang. I looked over the class before heading over to the teacher's desk. "Hello," I say softly, a small smile played on my lips. "I'm new, my name is Noelle." "Ah, Noelle, nice to meet you," the teacher is young and blonde. "You can sit by Ed," her voice is soft and sweet, she probably gets pushed around by her students a lot. She seemed too soft spoken, she must get talked over. "Ed, raise your hand," she calls out to one of the Eds. This one has red hair and is the tallest of them all, he's not the brightest but he's the funniest. Avoiding the Eds was impossible, they seemed to be everywhere. I had first period with all three, third with Eddy, fifth with Edd, and last period with Ed. Avoiding wasn't an option when you had to sit by one, we'd have to talk. Even though I was a year younger than the people around me, I was just as smart. I had skipped third grade and went straight to fourth. My parents were so proud, I was just glad that I was in the same grade as Kevin. Even if we didn't go to the same school, we could always call each other and ask for help. We used to be close like that, but not anymore. We were in a 'call only' friendship, Kevin didn't like when I hung around his friends. But there was no way to avoid his friends, he knew just about everyone. If I wasn't allowed to be friends with the people he called friends, then I should be allowed to talk to whoever I chose. And I chose to talk to this Ed kid. I smiled as I sat, he returned the smile. He held text book, he turned it slightly to show me a comic book. I giggle softly. "You like comics? I knew this place back where I used to live and they had tons of comics." It wasn't too far away from this neighborhood. "Really?" He got excited, the grin on his face grew. "Ed likes comic books." "You refer to yourself in third person? That's rad." "Ed likes to use names." "Well, in that case, my name is Noelle." "Noelle has a pretty name. Ed saw you with Kevin, you know Kevin?" "Yeah, he's my cousin." I twirl some of my red hair between my fingers. "Red hair runs in the family." Mine was a shade lighter than my cousin's since my father was blond. "Mind if I check out what comic you're reading?" "Ed would like something in return. How does Ed know if you're going to take his comic? Ed doesn't know you very well and Double D always warned Ed about new people. Ed does not think Noelle is a bad person, he just wants to trade." "What does Ed want?" "Ed likes surprises." "Well, Noelle is full of surprises." I smirk and pull out a pen from my new back pack. "So, what I was talking about earlier, the comic store. We should go sometime. My treat since you're now my friend." I scribble my number on his hand and smile. "Call me whenever you'd like, just not too late at night. The next couple of weeks I'll be busy unpacking, but after all that I'm free to go to the comic store." "Ed likes Noelle already," he grinned before handing me the comic. "Ed trusts Noelle." "Noelle trusts Ed." I grin before taking the comic and checking it out. Later that day, when I'm home, I threw my book bag down on the couch. It had turned out to be a pretty good day. Ed offered to walk me home, but Kevin insisted on walking with me. He warned me a million times that the Eds were nothing but trouble, but it was hard to believe him when I had spent so much time talking to one. Maybe Kevin was just out of his mind, maybe he was just be overprotective. Or both. "I'm home!" I call out to no one really, I knew my mom would be out. Maybe I could go outside and see if anyone wanted to hang out. I hadn't managed to call anyone my friend besides Ed so I was hoping to get to know others around the cul-de-sac. If that didn't work, maybe I'd run into Ed. I walked right back out the door and down the steps. What to do, what to do. "Hey cute thing," a short boy, who I realized was Eddy from the Eds, says. He was walking down the street with the other Eds. They just so happened to stop when I came out. I didn't know how to react to being called cute so I just waved. "Ed says you're Kevin's cousin, that must suck." "It must suck being so short," I replied, I don't think I'm going to like this boy much. "Hey, Ed, wanna come inside? I think I know where the video games are. You too Double D." The two boys look back at Eddy. "It would be rude not to accept her invitation," Double D said softly, he looked as if he was afraid of the shorter boy. Ed didn't think twice about it, he walked right up to me. "Let's go Double D! Noelle said video games!" "Fine, whatever," Eddy glares. "Go ahead and hang out with her. I'll go do something else." Category:Fanon Category:The Eds and Me chapters